memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Legends Encounter/Act One
Sara still holding Doctor Chambers hostage with a knife as Lieutenant Mitchell and his men are aiming their phasers at her, she demands to see the commanding officer. I want to see your commanding officer now Sara says as she looks at them. Captain Branson and Commander Ivanova enters as Sara looks at Captain Branson. Its about time, you showed up Sara says as she looks at Captain Branson. He looks at her. Sara? John says as he looks at her. She releases Chambers and she looks at him. Sara its ok you're safe you're on board the Enterprise John says as he looks at her. She calms down and looks at him. T-the Enterprise? Sara says as she looks at him. He nods at her. We came to your Earth a few days ago while we were trying to stop a Borg tactical cube from trying to take over your Earth, I thought you were helping your Earth's Birds of Prey John says as he looks at her. She explains what happened to the Waverider. We were on a mission in the future to restore the timeline when we came under attack by three Borg tactical cubes, they disabled our weapons if they disabled our time device we wouldn't of made it Sara says as she looks at Captain Branson. John looks at her. Well we're on our way back to Earth and you can speak with Admiral Janeway John says as he looks at her. She nods. The Enterprise enters orbit of Earth. In the observation lounge Captain Kira and Admiral Janeway are on the one side of the table as Captain Branson explains it as Typhuss looks at him surprised by what he told them. Restore the timeline, what's wrong with the timeline Typhuss says as he looks at John and Sara. Sara goes to the large computer screen and explains Mr. Worf's temporal incursion in 2370. In 2370 Worf was returning from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, that's when he began to experience temporal shifts and he saw the future where Riker was Captain of the Enterprise-D and Picard was killed by the Borg and they encounter over 1,890 other Enterprise's including one where the Borg took over the Federation and we recovered the black box when it returned to that reality Sara says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at John for translation. From what we could learn from that Earth's Typhuss is that the Legends are time traveling police that when there's a issue with the timeline they track it down and restore the timeline or have said event continue with no issues say like Jonathan Archer is gonna be killed by a Romulan sleeper agent during the Earth-Romulan War of 2155-2160 for example the Legends stop said agent and Archer lives a long happy life as part of Federation's greatest explorers and Starfleet Captains or Admiral Janeway was killed during Voyager's second year in the Delta Quadrant when she's suppose to survive all the way home John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Admiral Janeway. Meanwhile in the command area of the Waverider Commander La Forge is working on restoring the ship's AI and does so as the lights reactivate and Gideon comes to life. La Forge to Branson I've got the AI core back online Commander La Forge says as he speaks into the com. Thanks Geordi we're on our way Captain Branson says over the com. They enter the command area as Gideon appears and greets Sara. Hello Captain Lance Gideon says as she looks at Sara. Sara looks at the hologram. Hello Gideon it seems that you're back up and running what's the Waverider's status? Sara says as she looks at the holo-image. Gideon gives her the full report on the Waverider's status. All of the systems are online and operating at peak efficiency Captain Lance Gideon says as she looks at Sara. Sara looks at Gideon. Gideon playback the records from your external sensors Sara says as she looks at the holo-image of Gideon. Gideon nods and the images of three Borg tactical cubes appear as Typhuss chimes in.